The Perfect Plan
by dreamsandhearts
Summary: Desiree Carter was your typical straight A student.. Until High School came along. Fed up, her mom decides to go with a plan that would work. It involved a guy who was Des's whole world, Alexander Michaels. How will the plan turn out?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Chapter 1 [Pilot]**

"Desiree Sabrina Carter!! Get your butt over here!"

"What mom?!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Doing what?"

"See this? Another D?!, When are you going to care?!"

"NEVER MOM, school is boring!"

"that's it, grounded. For two weeks. No iPod, no cell phone, and no going out, got that?"

Ugh. There they go again. This is what usually happens every week. The smell of disappointment and hatred in the air. I watched them as my mom yanked the Blackberry from my sister, Desiree. She wasn't so happy about it, in fact, it was the total opposite. You could see the hatred in her eyes as she gave my mother a death glare as she walked up the stairs passed me. I looked at her as she goes her way to our room and I looked back, I see my mom shaking her head with disappointment. I was disappointed too. This isn't what my sister used to be. She used to be your typical good girl, your straight A student. Key phrase: _used to be. _

I started upstairs like I always would and I would usually find my little sister sobbing, screaming her head out, shooting out profanities so hard that if it were a bullet, it would pierce through your heart. Fridays were supposed to be _fun, _since school's out for the weekends but, this isn't what _I_'d call fun. I climbed up the ladder, to her bed and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Why is mom so hard on me, Phoebe? She expects _so much_ from me." she said through her tears

"Of course she expects _something_ from you," I said, trying to put emphasis on the word _something_. But she didn't get it.

"High School's so different, you know? Like all you want to do was fit in and not be the geek." she said as she slumped her shoulders.

I could understand what she meant but what I don't get was that she gave up _everything_. I DO mean everything. Her brain, her style, her wackiness and her friends. Friends. The ones who've been there by her side since day one. She gave them up for popularity, but is she popular now? _no. _Not even close. Believe me, I see her everyday. All she did was fix her hair, look in the mirror and hang out with that fake blond Kylie and that psycho not to mention annoying girl Rodney. Together they _try to be one of the people who _rule the school. Get it? Anyways, all I could do now was stare at her and try to figure out what went wrong. Number one, her hair, she had beautiful light brown hair and what did she do? Dye it black. With blond highlights. Number two, the clothes she was wearing, tank top, fishnet stockings and shorts. It just screams _slut! _you know what I mean? Its just all over the place. Anyways, number three, she developed the attitude. I remember when she talked back to me. She _never_ talks back to anyone. Well, until now. The thought of it makes me want wish I could've brought back time and change everything. Before the hair. Before the attitude. Before this mask.


	2. Chapter 2: Imagine

**Chapter 2**

So I woke up on this Monday and Dess was still sleeping. I shook her until she finally opened her eyes.

"WHAT?" she said angrily

"School, Desiree. School" I said patiently.

"UGH, fine…"

She went in the closet, took some things and finally went into the shower. I took mine, and went to the other bathroom.

I was eating breakfast, the usual, cereal and milk. And finally, after a thousand years, Dess walked into the kitchen. But I dropped my spoon. What the heck does she think she's wearing, pumps and short shorts and a tank. A short tank; you could perfectly see her navel. What's wrong with her?

"You can't wear that" I said firmly.

"You can't tell me what to do Phoebe. I can wear what I want!" she shouted.

"Look, Dess, I know mom is at work now, but I'm in charge when she's not here so I suggest you just go upstairs and wear something decent. Maybe a sweater? Longer shorts? A pair of pants? A T-shirt?" I said, more like begging.

"You were nicer when you were a sophomore." She said with a glare as she grumbled her way upstairs. See what I mean about the attitude? And the talking back thing? That's not her, definitely not _her. _Not _Desiree._ Well, more like not the Desiree _I used to know.. _

In the car, it was so awkward so I turned on the radio, and Young Forever was playing. Have I mentioned that I love that song? Anyways, it was playing and Des lowered the volume, she said, "I'm sorry" while looking down. I was kinda taken back. I said "errr.. that's okay little sis." And then awkward silence.. Then laughter. We were laughing, and then she put the volume on 6 and we started singing..

The bell rang just as we entered through the doors. I tried to open up a conversation.

"So…… did you do her homework?"

She laughed. "Oh Phoebe, you sound more like mom everyday!"

We laughed together. Then suddenly Alexander Michaels looked at us and was walking towards us.

"Oh my gosh Phoebe, Oh my gosh!" panted Des. "What do I freakin do?"

"Ew. You like Alex?" I said making a face. Then suddenly, like a little light bulb, I realized something. _So that's why her favorite letter is A. In a little heart. The backs of her notebook, her book covers, her palm._ Then, I made a face again. Ew. I can't have a picture in my mind with my bestfriend's little brother dating _my _little sister. My thoughts were interrupted by an exchange of hello's.

"Hey Alexander" I said. Awkwardly. My sister was staring at me with a puppy dog face. Oh no. Alex cleared his throat.

"Alex" he corrected.

"sure," I said. "what do you want?" He handed me an invitation. A party invitation. From Erin! My BFF in the world.

"bye" he said and then walked away. My sister was looking at me with that love struck face. Like an I-will-marry-you-someday face. And then I looked at Alex. He was wearing his plain shirt, his sweatpants, his Nike shoes. Then I looked at my sister, a T-shirt, decent shorts, and gladiator sandals. Then I pictured the two of them together, And once again. Ew.


	3. Chapter 3: It's A Crush!

**Chapter 3**

Guess where I am. Clue # 1, people like going here. Clue # 2, people like this subject and Clue # 3, you eat here. Ding ding ding. You guessed right. Lunch time!

So I was hanging out with my friends: Kristen, Emily, Yazmin and my BFF in the world, Erin Michaels. Then I looked at my little sister's table. Where is she? Oh there she is, with that fake blonde Kylie and that weirdobutt Rodney. Those two girls are the most annoying girls in the world. Trust me. I've been to her table. Just looking at the two of them makes me want to murder them. And then I looked at her, she was staring at another table. The boys' table: Nate, Zach, Josh, Aaron (Erin's twin) and his little brother/Des's dreams Alex.

Just looking at her makes me feel awkward. Really awkward. Really, really awkward. And then everyone started getting up. Wait, getting up, why?

"Phoebe, the bell rang. Come on!" said Erin. Woops, I thought. I grabbed my things and left.

In the car, Des kept shooting me with questions. "Are you close friends with him? Is he nice? Is he a jerk? Please be my wing woman? Should I ask him out? Should you ask him out for me?" It started to annoy me. I mean we talk about boys all the time but not _this kind _of boy. Not Alex. I just said "you know what, my head hurts. Can we just talk about this later" I said patiently. I turned up the radio and started singing really loud, and the car next to us were a bunch of senior citizens. They were looking at us. Who cares about them? Apparently, we don't. We have a full life to live!

At home, Des and I were practically giggling our way out. We were all bouncy and giggly when we stepped into our house. Mom was waiting for us reading a magazine.

"So how was school?" she said happily.

"Oh mom, It was great, really great" laughed Des as she went up the stairs and into our room.

"Well, Desiree had a good day, did you?" she asked again. I stopped giggling.

"It was pretty awkward. For me"

"boy crushes?"

Suddenly, I felt awkward again. This isn't the type of thing you talk about with your mom. Well, it wasn't my crush but still, this _is _about crushes. I said "oh.. gotta do homework mom! Bye" and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. And guess who I saw worshipping a picture on her Facebook account…


End file.
